


10:59 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to smile after she struck a villain from behind and knocked her down as Amos suffered.





	10:59 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl started to smile after she struck a villain from behind and knocked her down as Amos suffered from the enemy's recent attack.

THE END


End file.
